Le mystère What The Cut !
by MissBouquiniste
Summary: Qui ne s'est jamais posé des questions sur ces mystérieuses lettres subliminales apparaissant dans les What The Cut ! Je pense pouvoir vous apporter une réponse ...


**Le mystère What the Cut ?!**

**Hello les gens ! **

**Ravie de pouvoir enfin publier sur ce fandom, qui est tout plein de gens tous plus géniaux les uns que les autres :D (Qui a dit lèche-bottes ?!)**

**Ce texte est ma première fanfic, et un de mes premiers écrits en général, je ne demande pas d'indulgence mais des remarques sur mon styles d'écriture, ma syntaxe ou sur des fautes, j'aimerais vraiment m'améliorer :) **

**Ah et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le mystère de WTC, c'est ici que ça se passe - watch?v=_ggj6dMorzQ**

**Bonne lecture les enfants :D**

* * *

><p>Il était coincé. Dans sa propre tête. Quel con.<p>

« Avoue que tu ne t'y attendais pas mon pauvre Antoine »

Voilà qu'il commençait à se parler à lui même maintenant ! Bon en même temps, depuis le temps qu'il était là … Il ne savait même plus combien exactement.

Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il sentait ce que son corps ressentait, il savait ce qu'il se passait à « l'extérieur », mais, étant dans l'impossibilité de contrôler son corps, il ne pouvait interagir avec le reste du monde. Coincé dans sa propre tête … !

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

_**Flashback**_

Aurélie, sa petite amie, avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent dans cette boutique d'antiquités. Elle adorait les vieux trucs et traînait régulièrement Antoine dans des magasins miteux comme celui où ils étaient en ce moment.

Pendant qu'Aurélie farfouillait un peu partout dans l'espoir de trouver une « merveille » (selon ses mots), Antoine restait planté comme un con dans l'entrée.

« Pourvu qu'aucun fan ne passe par là et ne me reconnaisse ... » Pensait le youtubeur.

Il promena son regard sur les vieilleries disposées sur des tables ici et là, sans aucune organisation apparente. Peut être qu'ici, il trouverait des idées pour le What the Cut ?! #18 après tout ? On ne sait jamais …

Le Boss Final des Internets commença donc à se promener au hasard, observant d'un œil mi-interessé mi-amusé les quelques diaines d'objets aléatoires proposés. C'est ainsi qu'il tomba sur un crochet de pirate, ayant sûrement appartenu à un déguisement. Il sourit en se rappellant ses rêves de gosse, quand il voulait s'acheter un bateau pirate, un vrai avec des voiles et tout le toutim, et de naviguer sur les 7 mers du monde en recherchant des trésors et en combattant vaisseaux ennemis et autres monstres marins. Il pourrait peut être intégrer cet objet dans l'un de ses What the Cut ?!, qui sait ? Et pourquoi pas faire un peu plus de mise en scène ?

Il se retourna pour demander l'avis d'Aurélie, quand son regard fut attiré par un objet en particulier, posé au milieu du capharnaüm entre un étrange crâne à fleurs et une boîte de médiators.C'était un miroir, tout simple, rectangulaire avec un cadre doré. Il était étrangement propre, compte tenu de la saleté alentours, et brillait d'une étrange lumière jaunâtre.

Attendez une minute … Comment pouvait-il briller, étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucune lumière dirigée vers lui ?! Antoine s'avança pour mieux voir. Le miroir sembla réagir à son approche, puisque la lumière se mit à pulser au rythme de ses pas, augmentant en intensité au fur et à mesure que la distance entre lui et l'objet s'amenuisait.

L'homme aux cheveux maléfiques s'arrêta devant le miroir, qui brillait tellement fort qu'il en devenait presque élouissant. Il se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un s'était rendu compte de ce phénomène, et eu la surprise de voir qu'Aurélie et la vendeuse était toutes deux figées, la première penchée sur un vase avec un grand sourire, la main tendue pour le saisir, la seconde derrière le comptoir, lisant le roman d'un auteur à succès.

Inquiet, Antoine voulu s'approcher de sa copine mais … Il ne pouvait plus bouger ! Il essaya de lever la jambe, celle-ci obéit docilement, mais lorsqu'il essaya de faire un pas, elle se bloqua ! C'est comme s'il était dans une sorte de bulle qui lui permettait de bouger, mais, s'il en sortait, il se figerait comme Aurélie et la vendeuse.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! » jura-t-il tout haut

Sa voix résonna étrangement dans le magasin, comme si … Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et ce qu'il vit confirma ses craintes : Les quelques passants qui traînaient dans cette rue étaient eux aussi figés, dans l'exacte position où ils étaient au moment où le temps s'était arrêté. Car c'était la théorie d'Antoine : l'arrêt du temps. Il avait peut être trop regardé Doctor Who, mais c'était la seule explication que son cerveau daignait lui donner. A moins que …

Le youtubeur se retourna vers le miroir auquel il n'avait pas touché. La lumière émanant de l'objet était devenue s'un noir malsain, et pulsait de plus en plus vite.

Effrayé mais poussé par la curiosité, le Boss Final des Internets regarda dans le miroir. Rien. Il n'y avait absolument rien. Nada. Que Dalle. Pas même son reflet. A présent complètement terrifié, Antoine sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer, encore et encore, jusqu'à atteindre exactement le même rythme que les pulsations de la lumière du miroir …

Laquelle augmenta, jusqu'à ce qu'Antoine aie mal à la tête de la regarder … Il ferma les yeux et s'évanouit.

**_Fin du Flashback_**

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, je sais c'est court. Mais y'a un autre chapitre qui devrait arriver ! :) <strong>

**Ah oui, et ne vous attendez pas à des publications régulières, je n'ai absolument pas le temps.**

**Küssen, MissBouquiniste**


End file.
